Una venganza Retrocida
by diansnape-18
Summary: ¿En realidad es por venganza? ¿o hay algo que les gusta de sus perversos juegos? One shot para el reto Premiere del foro Bajo cero: Romance en las mazmorras


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling

Advertencia: Contiene Slash así que lean bajo su propio riesgo

La historia es para el reto Premiere del foro Bajo cero: Romance en las mazmorras las palabras que me tocaron fueron **Torre y Peluche**, bastante interesantes he de decir, espero les guste besos

**UNA VENGANZA RETORCIDA **

Era una calurosa noche de primavera, Severus estaba en su despacho como de costumbre calificando los interminables ensayos que les había encargado a sus alumnos de quinto

-Parece Potter que no pasaras tus timos- se dijo para sí mismo arrumbando el ensayo lejos de él de repente alguien toco la puerta

-Ahora que – resoplo el mortifago bajando su pluma y dispuesto a maldecir a quien se encontrara detrás de la puerta, cuando la abrió su expresión cambio en dos segundos al ver quien estaba esperando detrás

-¿Puedo?- pregunto Lucius en cuanto Snape abrió ,el pelinegro asintió levemente apartándose y es que de todas las personas que Snape no quería ver en ese momento la principal era Lucius y mucho menos por lo que le había hecho dos días atrás

-Lucius no estoy….- intentó decir pero el beso de Malfoy lo callo por completo

-Te necesito Severus- susurro el mago besando la oreja de Snape, él cerró los ojos por unos segundos disfrutando de los besos perfectamente propinados por Lucius

-¡Basta!- dijo Severus frenando a Malfoy - No soy tu juguete Lucius- le dijo apresándolo de las muñecas el rubio mago se burlaba silenciosamente del mortifago

-No dijiste eso la última vez que nos vimos- respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa de suficiencia tratando de besar de nuevo a Snape pero él lo empujo de nuevo a la pared

Severus hizo una mueca de desaprobación, sabía que no se había quejado esa noche pero el quedar desnudo en medio del gran comedor y sin varita definitivamente había sido la gota que derramaba el vaso, considero sacar a Lucius del despacho casi a patadas y no volverlo a ver, pero luego pensó, que si Malfoy podía jugar sucio el también podría hacerlo, ¡era Snape por Merlín! El profesor mas atemorizante de Hogwarts, la mitad de los mortifagos le temían y la mitad lo respetaban, era un espía y sabía cómo aprovechar sus cartas.

-Jugaremos a mis reglas- dijo Severus elegantemente arrastrando las palabras, Lucius empalideció al escucharlo había algo perverso en su tono de voz

-Yo solo… me tengo que ir- dijo Malfoy intentando llegar a la puerta pero Severus lo impidió

-Dijiste que me necesitabas ¿no?, pues veremos que tanto- Snape sonrió maquiavélicamente y de inmediato jalo a Lucius de la camisa sacándolo del despacho Malfoy estaba tan asustado, pero de igual forma excitado y fue esa gran excitación fue lo que impidió que saliera del castillo.

Caminaron por los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar a la torre de astronomía donde Severus metió bruscamente a Lucius cerrando mágicamente la puerta, Lucius subió con cautela las escaleras maldiciéndose por lo bajo de no haberse ido

-¿Que tienes en mente?- preguntó Lucius asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie

-Algo que te encantara- respondió el pelinegro, con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer unas esposas de peluche Malfoy ensanchó su sonrisa al ver el peculiar artefacto que Severus incluiría en su juego

-Al fin sacas tu lado más fetichista- le dijo, pero Severus poso su dedo índice sobre los labios de él, Lucius aprovecho para lamerlo sugestivamente

-Mis reglas- dijo Severus esposando a Lucius al barandal de la torre

-Severus- dijo Lucius intentando acercarse al profesor, pero no pudo hacer gran cosa

-Tranquilo- dijo Severus acercándose a Lucius por la espalda, y mordiendo su cuello intensamente

-Maldición- dijo Lucius aguantando el dolor de aquella sorpresiva mordida

-¿Excitado?- preguntó Severus notando la erección de Malfoy, recibiendo un resoplido acompañado por un acurruco de Lucius sobre su pecho cuando llevo sus manos hacia la entrepierna del mago

-Demonios- maldijo Lucius obligándose a abrir los ojos y Severus soltó su erección

-No juegues así conmigo- dijo Malfoy en un tono bastante serio

-Aquí no estás para pedir nada- dijo Severus dándole una nalgada a Lucius, el rubio gimió con el contento de la mano de Severus

-Vamos Severus hazlo ya- le pidió retorciéndose

-Suplícame- dijo Severus deshaciéndose de su propia ropa para después empezar a quitarle la camisa a Lucius

-Por favor, Sev- dijo Lucius

-A eso le llamas suplicar, vamos lo puedes hacer mejor- dijo Severus encargándose de romper la camisa y saco de Lucius

-Oye- protesto Malfoy al notar los vestigios de su ropa en el suelo

-Me la debes- le susurro Snape besándolo con pasión, salvajemente, como si quisiera comerse a Malfoy, Lucius no dudo ni un momento e intensifico el beso metiendo la lengua en la tibia y húmeda boca del profesor, ninguno quería romper el beso pero finalmente Lucius fue el que lo rompió deteniéndose para respirar, Severus sonrió y bajo por el torso de Malfoy besando y lamiendo cada centímetro de este

-Envidio a tu esposa- dijo Severus mordiendo uno de los pezones del rubio- Te tiene para ella, cuando quiere y como quiere- siguió diciendo el mago ahora estrujando el trasero de Lucius

-N-o, n-o men-ciones a Cissa – logro decir

-Es la verdad, te tiene con ella, tiene el calor de tu cuerpo, la humedad de tu boca- dijo Severus metiendo el dedo índice en la boca de Lucius para que este lo chupara como si de una paleta se tratase

La cara de Malfoy era poesía pura, una mezcla de excitación y perversión, de masoquismo y deseo de querer ser poseído por Snape de todas las formas que se le ocurriesen sin importar que tan torcidas y siniestras fueran sus formas y métodos el mortifago noto las reacciones de Lucius así que siendo benevolente desabrocho el cinturón de Malfoy y bajo cuidadosamente el pantalón y los bóxers de Lucius

-Mira que tenemos aquí- dijo burlonamente Severus refiriéndose al miembro de Malfoy, el rubio mortifago respiraba agitadamente esperando el siguiente movimiento de Snape su pecho se movía rápidamente

-¡Severus!- exclamó Lucius cuando sintió la punta de la lengua de Snape sobre su masculinidad

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamo de nuevo y es que Severus había introducido aquel miembro en su boca succionando y lamiendo tortuosamente

-Severus suéltame- exigió Malfoy intentando no terminar tan pronto y es que si había algo que le gustara en verdad de Severus era las mamadas que daba dignas de campeonato

-Dije mis reglas, si no quieres te puedes ir- contesto bruscamente Snape levantándose y dejando sin atención a Lucius

-No, está bien lo hare como tu digas– dijo Malfoy, Snape asintió y camino lentamente a Malfoy, lo tomo de esa larga cabellera y jalo de ella echando para atrás la cabeza de Malfoy para besarlo

-No solo tu estas aquí para disfrutar, sabes- dijo Severus introduciendo un dedo en la cavidad trasera de Malfoy

-Carajo- dijo el alejándose de Snape pero este lo tenía firmemente asido de la cintura y lo pego mas a el

-La venganza es dulce- le dijo al oído bajando sus propios pantalones

-Vamos Severus no es para tan… tooo- dijo Lucius pero la presión del miembro de Severus sobre su trasero lo dejo sin palabras

-Conmigo no se juega- dijo Severus introduciéndose en Lucius, el dolor era intenso para Severus y para Lucius, el primero porque notaba la resistencia de la entrada de su amante y el segundo porque sentía una dulce fricción que lo hacía aguantar cualquier tipo de tortura Lucius se mordió los labios para no quejarse del dolor que sentía tanto que estos sangraron arrancando lagrimas de impotencia en el rubio

-Eso es Lucius, relájate- le dijo Severus moviéndose cadenciosamente sobre el trasero de Malfoy

-¡Severus¡ Oh por Merlín Severus- gemía Lucius su temperatura se había disparado con un intenso frenesí, tal vez lo podía escuchar en los terrenos del castillo, tal vez los podían ver a ambos ahí desnudos entregándose apasionadamente, pero no importaba

-Lucius, si Lucius- repetía con ímpetu Severus intensificando sus embestidas hasta hacerlas violentas y bruscas

-Suéltame Severus- suplico en un último intento Malfoy, pero Severus pronuncio un casi ahogado no, seguido por una nalgada

-Ya te dije que no- gimió Severus en la oreja de Lucius deteniéndose, el pelinegro bajo su mano para sentir la erección de Lucius y comenzar masturbarlo

-¡Joder, cógeme ya!- grito desesperado Lucius, y es que las manos esposadas no ayudaron en nada, se sentía como usado y expuesto

-Si eso es lo que quieres- dijo Severus reanudando la penetración que se hacía más profunda brutal y desesperada al estar ambos cerca del clímax

-Ya no puedo Severus- aviso Malfoy, aferrándose al barandal

-Aguántate- exigió Severus soltando a Lucius y embistiendo un poco más rápido

-Severus no puedo- grito desesperado Lucius sintiendo venir esa explosión de placer

-Te dije que….- pero Severus no termino su frase ya que su compañero llegaba en ese momento

-Carajo- dijo Severus lanzando una última estocada para venirse junto a Lucius, ambos se perdieron en el más sublime placer olvidando donde estaban Severus araño la pálida espalda de Malfoy cuando sintió ese cosquilleo, Lucius al sentir aquel liquido caliente dentro de el cayo de rodillas cansado intentando recuperar la respiración

-eso- dijo Severus respirando también

-Fue maravilloso- completo Lucius mirando suplicante a Severus el mortifago sonrió y con un toque de su varita quedo vestido en unos segundos

-Suéltame- pidió Lucius mostrando las esposas

-Espero verte pronto- dijo Severus dándole un beso a Malfoy de despedida, se alejo del mago y dejo una pequeña llave plateada algo lejos de Lucius

-¿No me vas a dejar así verdad?- preguntó Lucius horrorizado de pensar que podría quedarse de esa manera

-Yo si te dejo tu varita y ropa- menciono Severus dejando la varita en el piso, también alejada de Lucius, el profesor se dio media vuelta y bajo por las escaleras dejando atrás los gritos de Lucius

-Si no se calla alguien vendrá a ver qué pasa- se dijo para sí mismo Snape saliendo de la torre, cuando cerró la puerta dejo el hechizo silenciador no si antes poner en la puerta un letrero de no pase peligro, como le había dicho a Lucius la venganza era dulce.

Toc Toc escucho Severus que tocaban la puerta de su despacho lo que le obligo a dejar sus recuerdos los toqui dos se hicieron más intensos así que con un toque de su varita abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches- saludo Lucius sonriendo y pasando al despacho

-Lucius- dijo Severus haciendo un cabeceo

-Tenemos asuntos pendientes- dijo Malfoy sacando de entre su túnica un látigo y es que lo paso en la torre de astronomía no se quedaría así ahora le tocaba a el

-Traeré las esposas- dijo Severus sonriendo en complicidad con Malfoy

**BUENO ESTE ES MI ONE SHOT PARA PRTICIPAR EN EL RETO PREMIUM DE ANTICIPADO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS BESOS**


End file.
